I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus!
by pastaaddict
Summary: Last year, little Alfred and Matthew saw their Dad kiss Santa Claus! Afraid that their Dad might leave with Santa this year, they're determined to keep Santa out of their house! FACE Family (Same-sex marriage! Don't like, don't read!)


**Merry Christmas, everybody! XD Here's my Christmas story! Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Hetalia!**

 _ **I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus!**_

 _Last Christmas..._

 _'He sees you when you're sleeping! He knows when you're awake!'_ Santa was supposed to know when children were faking sleep and wait until they really were asleep before coming to deliver their presents but eight year old twins, Alfred and Matthew huddled down in their beds and watched Santa with their eyes opened, just a crack, as he placed a sack of presents at the foot of each of their beds. As Santa quietly left the room, they sat up!

"Come on, Bro!" Alfred said, getting out of his bed, his cow-lick bouncing against the rest of his blonde hair and his sky-blue eyes, bright with excitement. "Maybe we'll get to see his sled and reindeer!" He left the bedroom, followed by Matthew, cuddling his white teddy bear in front of his face, his violet eyes and blonde hair with the wayward curling strand, barely visible above the white fur. They stayed out of sight as they followed Santa down the stairs but stopped in the middle of them as he went into the front room.

They saw him pick up the mug of cocoa and cookies that Dad had helped them put out for Santa. As he sipped the cocoa, the boys saw Dad join Santa and begin talking but, from where they were, Alfred and Matthew could not hear what was being said.

* * *

Arthur watched from his armchair as his husband, Francis came into the room and picked up the cocoa that the boys had put out for 'Santa'. He smiled at Francis in the Santa costume that he always dressed in to put the presents in the boys room, just in case they were awake and faking sleep. Arthur put down his book and got up to join Francis as he nibbled on a cookie.

"Were they awake?" Arthur asked. Francis smiled at Arthur through the white beard.

"I don't think so, mon cher," he replied. "Their presents are waiting for them at the foot of their beds. And now..." Francis looked upwards and Arthur followed his French husband's blue-eyed glance to see the mistletoe hanging above their heads, looked back at Francis and smirked. Francis put down his cocoa, put his hand around the nape of his blonde, green-eyed British husband's neck, pulled down the fake white beard and pulled Arthur in for a kiss.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew could not believe what they were seeing!

Santa was kissing their _Dad!_ Their little jaws dropped and they waited for Dad to push Santa away but Dad leant into the kiss and began to kiss Santa back the way he would kiss Papa. Matthew squeezed his teddy bear in shock as his Dad and Santa put their arms around each other. _What about Papa?_

Alfred grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him back up to their room and closed the door. Matthew sat down on his bed and looked like he was about to cry.

"Alfie," he said, quietly. "Why was Dad kissing Santa? Is he going to go off with Santa and leave Papa? Is he going to leave _us?_ " Alfred went over to the sack of presents at the foot of his bed and kicked it over.

"I don't want his presents!" he fumed with a pout. "Not if he's going to steal our Dad! Why didn't Dad tell him not to?"

"What if Dad does leave?" Matthew asked, a tear falling down his cheek.

"We'll tell Papa!" Alfred replied. "He'll stop Dad from going!" Alfred began to move toward the door but Matthew jumped off his bed and grabbed his arm.

"But then Papa might get angry and he'll leave!" he wailed. "We can't tell him, Alfie! We can't!" Alfred thought for a moment and then grabbed Matthew's arm.

"Come on, Mattie!" he ordered. "WE'RE gonna stop Dad from leaving with Santa!" He opened the door and dragged Matthew through it. They got to the top of the stairs when they heard their Papa call out to their Dad.

"Time to retire, mon cher," they heard him say and scrambled back to their room. Behind the door, they heard their parents come up the stairs and go to their own room.

"At least Dad didn't leave," Matthew breathed a sigh of relief.

"This year!" Alfred replied. "But I'm telling Dad we saw him tomorrow!"

"But he might get mad and leave!"

"Then what do we do, Mattie?"

"I don't know!"

* * *

Arthur and Francis did not know what was wrong with the boys on Christmas Day. They were very reluctant to open their gifts, even when encouraged to by both parents. They always seem to find things that they had to do to avoid it but they could not avoid it forever and, eventually, they had to but they showed no enthusiasm for what they got, not even the Captain America costume that Alfred had raved about got the interest it deserved.

Both twins were quiet, not usual for Matthew but for Alfred to remain quiet for so long was quite an achievement. Arthur and Francis knew something was bothering the boys and they confronted them during Christmas dinner (fortunately cooked by Francis!).

"Mon chers, is there something wrong?" Francis asked, worried at the subdued mood of the twins and the angry glance he had seen Alfred direct at Arthur. Something was upsetting the boys and he wanted to know what it was. "You can tell us anything, you know!" Alfred opened his mouth to say something but Matthew shook his head and Alfred closed his mouth again.

"There's nothing wrong, Papa," Matthew replied, quietly but Arthur was having none of it.

"Clearly something's wrong!" he declared. "You've both been quiet and sullen, you've shown no interest in any of your presents, in fact, it took us forever to get you to open them and you've just been picking at your food. Now come on, boys! What's upset you?" Matthew's lip quivered and tears began forming in his eyes. He jumped from his chair and ran from the room, followed by Alfred who stomped after him after giving Arthur an angry pout. Both men looked at the door the twins had disappeared through.

"What is wrong with them?!"

* * *

Christmas was not the happy family event they had hoped for. Alfred seemed to be angry at Arthur and Matthew kept bursting into tears when asked why they were so upset. Boxing Day was no better and both parents kept pressing the boys for an explanation until well into the New Year but fear of losing either of their parents kept the boys quiet and left Arthur and Francis frustrated with the lack of reason behind their strange mood so they stopped trying to find out and things finally settled down.

* * *

 _Four weeks to this Christmas …._

"Have you boys written your letters to Santa?" Arthur asked as the twins sat, drawing pictures at the dining table. Matthew looked up with a fearful expression on his face and Alfred dropped his pencil on the floor, scrambling to pick it up after a moment and then the two boys looked at each other.

"We've already sent them, Dad," Alfred replied at less than his usual volume and ducked his head down, going back to his drawing and Matthew followed suit to hide his face that he knew was showing his every emotion. Arthur frowned at their behaviour. They had been fine before he asked his question and now they were upset and withdrawn and he was pretty sure Alfred had just lied to him but he could not understand why. Why lie about a letter to Santa?

"What did you ask for?" Arthur wanted to see just how far they would take this. The boys shared a panicked glance as they desperately tried to think of something.

"We don't want to say!" Matthew said, quietly while he blushed. "If we don't say and Santa brings what we ask for, we'll know!"

"Know what?"

"That's he's real!" and Matthew went even redder. Great! Matthew was lying now, both boys believed in Santa so why were they acting like this?

Arthur decided not to push it and he would talk to Francis after the boys went to bed.

* * *

"They were lying, Francis!" Arthur sat in his chair across from Francis who was sat on the couch. "I know they were! Alfred goes quiet when he's not being truthful, Matthew blushes and they were both doing it! What I don't understand is why! It's like they don't want to write their letters!"

"Hmm," Francis mused. "They're normally so excited to be writing their letters. Maybe they really are testing Santa, mon cher!"

"Francis, they were _lying!_ " Arthur insisted. "And if they don't write their letters, we won't know what to get them for Christmas! Why are they being like this?"

"The last time they were like this was last Christmas," Francis commented, remembering the atmosphere of the year before. They never did find out what was bothering the twins but dropped it as the their behaviour improved. Now, they were thinking that maybe they should have pushed for an explanation.

"Could they hate Christmas for some reason?" Arthur asked, finding it difficult to believe, all children loved Christmas. Even Francis was finding that a foreign concept.

"Perhaps something happened last year to upset the boys," Francis suggested.

"Why won't they tell us what it was?"

"I don't know, mon amour," Francis admitted. "But it's obvious we won't find out now!"

"So what do we do?" Arthur asked.

"We restore their love of the season," Francis replied. "We make this the best Christmas they could wish for and we make our boys happy again." And they put their heads together to come up with plans for the best Christmas ever.

* * *

Upstairs, Alfred and Matthew lay in bed, thinking about earlier. They decided not to write to Santa because they did not want to do anything to bring him to their house or anywhere near their Dad.

"What if he comes any way?" Matthew whispered, cuddling his teddy and huddling down in his duvet. "What if he comes and Dad goes with him?" Alfred sat up in his bed.

"He won't!" he declared. "He won't get in our house or near our Dad! I promise!"

* * *

Arthur and Francis tried everything they could to make Christmas wonderful for the twins but nothing was working. While other kids got excited as Christmas got closer, Alfred and Matthew became more and more subdued and secretive and Arthur and Francis were at their wits end.

Christmas fairs, Christmas movies at the cinema, a visit to an outdoor skating rink, nothing worked. A suggested visit to the local shopping centre where there was a big Santa's grotto lead to a temper tantrum from Alfred and a storm of tears from Matthew. Arthur was tearing his hair out.

"What is wrong with them?" he stormed. Francis put his arms around him.

"Don't despair, mon cher!" he comforted. "Perhaps, this year, they'll get to see Santa drop off their presents. That should cheer them up!"

"We can only hope!"

* * *

 _Night before Christmas Eve …._

Ropes and tools were dragged out from under the twins beds as Alfred checked everything to make sure it was all there. He and Matthew had plans for tomorrow night and he wanted to be prepared.

"Will this work?" Matthew asked.

"Cause it will, bro!" Alfred declared. "We'll have so many booby-traps around this house, Santa'll never get in!"

"He's not going to get our Dad!"

* * *

 _Christmas Eve ….._

While Francis was out, getting last minute items for Christmas and would be staying out and coming back at midnight to surprise the boys as Santa, Arthur noticed an increase in activity with the boys but he was not sure what they were doing as they ran around the house and the garden in nine year old blurs. As he was doing the dishes, he saw Alfred running past the kitchen window in the snow. He dried his hands on a towel and went outside to intercept Alfred.

"What are you up to?" Arthur said, stepping in front of Alfred. Alfred seemed to have something in his hand that he quickly hid behind his back, looking sheepish.

"Nothing, Dad," he answered in a quiet voice.

"Then why have you and Matthew been darting around like a couple of rockets?" Arthur asked. "And what are you hiding behind your back?" Alfred shrank back.

"Nothing," he murmured. Arthur gave him a considering look, thinking about his and Matthew's recent behaviour but then, they had been more active today than of late and he wondered if, perhaps, the boys were making a surprise Christmas present for him and Francis and decided that he would not spoil it for them if they were.

"Okay!" Arthur said. "Whatever you're doing, go do it! Just be careful, all right!" Alfred nodded and ran into the house with Arthur following him, chuckling.

* * *

Alfred ran up to his and Matthew's bedroom and shut the door behind him. Matthew looked up at his hurried entrance to see Alfred panting.

"Did you get it?" he asked. Alfred nodded and produced the screwdriver he had sneaked out to the tool shed to get.

"Dad almost caught me, though," he replied. "We'll have to be careful that he doesn't see what we're doing. Have you got the stuff for the chimney?" Matthew held a sack of something to Alfred who took it from him and gave him the screwdriver.

"I'll do the chimney," he said. "You do the doors but wait until Dad's stopped going out."

"What about Papa?" Matthew asked.

"Dad said Papa wouldn't be back till very late," Alfred replied. "With any luck, we'll have chased Santa off by then. Come on, you can be lookout so Dad doesn't catch us!"

They both left their room and sneaked down stairs.

* * *

 _Midnight …._

The boys were in bed and Arthur settled down in his chair with a cup of tea, waiting for Francis to come home in his guise of Santa to surprise the twins. He hoped that this would pulled them out of the 'Christmas Blues' that they seemed to have fallen into. When he suggested leaving out the usual treats for Santa, the mulish and subdued mood that had been missing all day returned. The treats were left but it was with a disinterested shrug from Alfred and Matthew said nothing.

As Arthur began to drift off to sleep, he just hoped that things would be better tomorrow.

* * *

Francis parked his car around the corner and began to walk toward his house with the presents for Alfred and Matthew. He always parked out of sight of the house in case the boys were looking out of the window for Santa. It had been difficult, trying to get presents for the boys without the letters to Santa to go by but they managed. He planned to 'accidentally' wake the boys so they could rave about the visit from the Big Man and, hopefully, they would be happier this year.

He trudged through the snow, up to the front door with the heavy sacks, took out his door key, and put it in to the lock. He turned the key and pushed the door but the door would not open. He gave it a rattle but it did not budge, not knowing that Matthew had jabbed a doorstop wedge under the door. He was going to knock but he did not want to wake the boys like that. After all, Santa did not have to knock so he made his way to the back door.

* * *

The boys watched from a window as Santa trudged into their back garden with sacks of presents that neither of them wanted. Alfred slowly opened the window and took hold of the rope that he had put across to the old tree and and tied to a stick that was holding back the tyre swing that Dad and Papa put up for them.

Alfred waited until Santa was in the right position before he yanked on the rope and pulled away the stick to release the swing.

* * *

As he trudged his way to the door, Francis passed the old tree that the boys had a tyre swing on and the next thing he knew, he was hit by the swing. As Francis hit the ground, he was half buried by the avalanche of snow that fell from the tree's branches. After a moment, Francis groaned and then emerged from the pile of snow and then dug out the two sacks.

Why had that tyre swing suddenly hit him? Had the wind blown it at him? It did not seem strong enough for that! Francis decided to figure it out later, right now he had two very unhappy little boys to play Santa to and cheer up. Picking up the sacks, he continued on to the back door across the white, untouched snow.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew began to giggle as Santa made his way over the lawn. Luckily, it had snowed again earlier, covered the footprints they had left when they prepared their next trap. Santa was going to get the shock of his life.

* * *

The garden seemed so quiet and tranquil which was why Francis never expected the ground to disappear from under his feet. The pit he fell into was not deep (about the height of a nine year old) but Francis was sure the hole had not been there this morning. What had been going on while he was out?

He pulled himself out of the hole and grabbed the sacks that he had dropped when he fell in the pit, making a mental note to ask Arthur about it because, if he did not know better, he would say that it was put there just so he would fall into it but he could not think of any reason why someone would lay a trap for him. He managed to make it to the back door with out further mishap and he took out his back door key and unlocked the door but when he grasped the doorknob to opened it, it came off in his hand. He stared at the dismantled doorknob for a while, knowing that there had been nothing wrong with it before. Then he finally knocked on the door, hoping Arthur would open it before the boys heard.

* * *

In the lounge, the knocking was a dull distant thudding. Arthur murmured in his sleep and then settled back down again.

* * *

In the boys room, Alfred and Matthew heard the knocking from the back door and crept to the dormer window above the back door and opened it. Matthew took a broom as Alfred opened the window and Matthew used the broom to dislodge the snow on the roof, causing a mini avalanche.

* * *

Francis cried out as, suddenly, he was once again buried in snow that fell off the roof above him. After he dug himself out, he wondered what else could go wrong and was becoming more and more convinced that someone was deliberately trying to keep out of his own home and away from his boys. Why, he could not figure out! He knew Arthur was not mad at him but even if he was, he would not go to such extremes.

Francis was more determined and began looking for another way in.

* * *

"What if he still gets in?" Matthew asked as they went out on to the top of the stairs. They were out of traps now so if Santa wanted to get in to Dad, they could not stop him.

"Well, he can't get down the chimney," Alfred replied. "I've got one last trap and he won't get out of this one!" And Alfred moved to a table to pull a bundle from under it. It was made of rope and heavy, even if Alfred was stronger than he looked.

"Help me with this, bro!" he said as he began to pull it open. Matthew grabbed the other end and pulled. When it was opened up, they hoisted it on top of the bannister and waited.

* * *

Francis had found the kitchen window slightly ajar that he was able to prise open. After making sure that nothing was poised to fall on him on the inside, he heaved the two sacks through the window then followed them through. Picking the sacks back up, he made his way from the kitchen and cautiously into the hallway.

Where something heavy and entangling landed on him.

* * *

When Santa came into view, Alfred and Matthew pushed their burden off the bannister and the heavy rope cargo net landed on top of him. Santa cried out and Alfred and Matthew raced down the stairs with a rope that had been with the net and began to wrap it around Santa and the net. They had just finished gagging him when...

"What do you boys think you're doing?"

* * *

Francis's cry had woken Arthur and as he shook off the sleep still clogging his head, he heard a commotion coming from the hallway. The last thing he expected to see when he stepped into the hallway was his husband in his Santa costume, entangled in a cargo net, being tied up by their twin sons. Francis's head, in his wig, beard and hat, was sticking through one of the holes in the net and it looked quite hilarious. Arthur was struggling not to laugh but what ever the boys were up to, they should not be!

"What do you boys think you're doing?"

The boys turned to see their Dad, looking at them with a stern expression and knew they were in trouble. They had tied up Dad's 'boyfriend' and they were just glad Papa was not here for this, it would break his heart!

"He's not taking you from us!" Alfred blurted. Arthur frowned.

"Alfred, what are you talking about?"

"We saw you, last year," Matthew said, quietly.

"Saw what?" Alfred pouted.

"You kissing Santa!" he fumed. "He's back to take you away from Papa and us! Well, we won't let him!"

Arthur looked shocked at Alfred's revelation! He really thought that ….. Suddenly everything made sense. How they behaved last Christmas, their mood as this one approached. Alfred and Matthew really thought that he was going to run off with Santa Claus!

The corners of Arthur's mouth began to twitch and then he began to chuckle. He put his hand over his mouth to contain his mirth but soon he began to laugh. Soon he was laughing so hard, he was doubled over and holding his sides.

Well, he thought the boys had been preparing a Christmas surprise. This certainly qualified!

"Where, ha ha ha," Arthur gasped. "Did you, haha, get a cargo, haha, net?"

"Uncle Gilbert," Matthew replied. Arthur nodded, still chuckling as he could imagine his husband's irresponsible East German friend doing that, although Gil would describe himself as Prussian!

"I might have know," he commented. "Why did he have a cargo ….. Never mind, I don't want to know! Boys, I'm not going to leave you, not even for Santa!"

"But we saw you kissing him!" Matthew said, lowering his head and looking at the floor. Arthur knelt down in front of him, put a hand under his chin and raised Matthew's head up to look him in the eye and pulled Alfred toward him as well.

"I have something to show you," he said and stood up. He took the boys over to the bound-up Santa. He had not wanted the boys to find out this way but he had no choice but to do this to reassure them that he was not about to run off with a Christmas spirit.

He untied the gag the boys had put around 'Santa's' mouth then removed the hat and wig. Finally, he pulled away the long, fake white beard.

"PAPA!"

Francis gave a sheepish smile to his boys as they realised who 'Santa' really was. He was sad that the Christmas fantasy was over for them now but he could see the humour in the situation. Or he would if he was not tied up in a cargo net.

"Could you please get me out of this, mes petits amours _(my little loves_ )?" he begged. The boys ran to release their Papa from their trap. After they untied the rope, they helped heave the net off him and then stepped back, expecting a lecture on what they had done but Francis got on his knees in front of them to look at them both.

"You really thought I was Santa, trying to take your Dad away from you?" he asked. "Is this what last year was about too?" Both boys nodded and looked at the ground, Matthew sniffed and Alfred ran his sleeve across his nose.

"Oh, mon fils!" Francis sighed and pulled both boys in for a hug and Arthur knelt down and hugged all of them but he could not stop smiling.

"This is a Christmas to remember!" he commented and Francis grinned in response. "I think this calls for cocoa and cookies! And then it's bed for you two, okay?" The boys nodded and Francis took them into the lounge while Arthur went into the kitchen.

* * *

Upstairs, in the boys room, a figure was putting presents on the boys beds. He was small with blonde hair and violet eyes. When he was finished, he moved to the window where a sled was floating. He climbed into the sled and flew off into the sky.

* * *

Christmas Day was a much happier event. The boys were none the worse for finding out that 'Santa' was actually Papa although Francis and Arthur wondered about a few presents the boys got that they were pretty sure that they had not bought but let it go.

As Francis laid out Christmas dinner, Arthur lit the fire so after dinner, Francis and Arthur could relax with a drink while the twins played with their new toys. They enjoyed their sumptuous meal but a shock waited them when they went into the lounge. The room was full of smoke as it steamed out of the fireplace instead of going up the chimney. Francis extinguished the fire while Arthur opened the windows to let the smoke out. Then they turned to look at the two boys who looked red-faced. Arthur sighed.

"You blocked up the chimney, didn't you?"

And both boys gave a sheepish grin!

 **Oh dear! And I think we all know who the man in the sled was XD Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
